fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shamir/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Paralogue: Sword and Shield * Shamir: Hate us all you want. We're just doing our job. * Pirate Captain: Idle prattle! You think you can best us? Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Is this necessary? I'll sing if I must." Cooking * "Cooking? I can handle that. What's the next step? It's easy if I have orders to follow." Dining Hall * " With Catherine No Support: * Catherine: It's too rare that we get a chance to kick back and stuff our faces. C'mon Shamir, time to gorge! * Shamir: I apologize for my partner, Professor. A Support: * Shamir: Eating with the two of you makes me feel at home. * Catherine: At home, hm? Hah. That's a nice feeling... With Cyril * Cyril: Having a meal with Shamir... I'm happy and more than a bit nervous. * Shamir: Hah. It's rude to ignore the professor like that. Unknown support: * Shamir: Your table manners are the one truly adult aspect about you, Cyril. * Cyril: Just one, huh? I hope I can get more aspects real soon. Recruitment * Gifts * " * "Hm. Thanks." * "Thanks. I appreciate it." Lost Items * "Thanks. How did you know this was mine?" *"It's not mine. You should ask someone else." Tea Party * "You called?" * "Ah, my favorite tea. Even the smell calms me..." Introducing Own Topic * "I'm not much for conversation. I'll gladly leave if you're bored." * "I look forward to the next battle. They seem to go smoothly under your command." Observe * "It's quiet here. I like it." * "Admiring my gloves? I always wear them I never know when I'll have to handle a weapon." End * "That was delicious. Thank you. I'll visit again when I'm free." Tutoring Instruct *Bad: **Critique: * Great: "You're a good professor." * Great: "Let's do this again." * Perfect: "That wasn't difficult." ** Praise: "Your praise is appreciated." Skill Level Up * "Technique never betrays." * "I'm getting it." Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results Certification Exams Level Up *"" (1 or 2 stats up) *"" *"I'll grow as strong as I can." *"This'll make the job easier." (4 stats up) *"More effective." (4 stats up) *"Strength is all for a mercenary." (3, 5 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected *"To work." (Full/High HP) *"Let's clean up." (Full/High HP) *"Stay vigilant." (Medium HP) *"Think this... through..." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Missed." *"" Critical Attack *"Going for the kill!" *"Taking aim." *"Hate me all you want!" *"Nothing personal." *"Right there." Gambit * " Post Time Skip * "There's our opening." * "Let's surprise them." Gambit Boost *"I'm in." *"Got your back." * Defeated Enemy *"Nice work." *"Another one down." *"Silenced." *"Sleep in the dirt." *"Are we done?" *"Boring." Post Time Skip * "Feels good to fight for a cause." * "Thinning their numbers." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Nice work." Ally Heals/Rallies *"I'm good now." *"Thanks." New Skill *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Skill Up *"I'm getting it." Class Mastery *"I've finally mastered it." Reclassing * "I'll figure this out." * "More weapons." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts